


小狼

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	小狼

“任昌均，你这几个月午饭怎么天天吃泡面？”李周宪皱着眉看看保温盒里的饺子，又一脸嫌弃地看看对面满嘴油光嗦着泡面的好朋友。  
“我爸妈离婚了。”任昌均喝完最后一口面汤，“我爸完全不会做饭，只能吃泡面了。”  
“你老妈不给你做饭，我都蹭不了饭了，”嘟囔着吞下一个饺子的李周宪，“那你以后就吃泡面啊？”  
“大概吧，在我吃腻之前。”

“我回来了————”任昌均习惯性在玄关朝着往常空无一人的屋子里嗷了一嗓子，准备按照惯例把书包扔在沙发上回房间写歌，却没想到敬业爱岗的亲爹孙董事长在周四下午三点半就出现在了家里客厅。  
“回来了啊。”随后是一阵报纸折叠的声音。  
“爸？你两个星期没回家了。”任昌均慢悠悠晃去客厅，“今天怎么回来了？”  
“今天回来和你商量件事儿。”孙贤祐紧锁着眉头呷了口茶。  
“是要给我找个小妈吗？”依旧是波澜不惊的语气。  
“对。”孙贤祐预料到了儿子的反应，他好像从小就这么一幅毫不关心又无所谓的样子。  
“哦，那啥时候带回家啊？”  
“明天？”  
“随你便咯，我上楼了。”  
“好。”

孙贤祐和他的前妻刘基贤离婚时，一家人不约而同地达成一致，让任昌均一个人住，而刘基贤则是很洒脱地把离婚所得的财产用来给儿子买了一栋江南区的小别墅。孙贤祐平时住在公司，偶尔才会回来看看任昌均，虽然他也知道儿子是个各种意义上早熟的小孩，根本不需要他照顾。

回到房间任昌均就掏出手机，整个人向后倒在床上。  
-周宪啊，我爸今天回家了。  
-你爸不是因为工作两个星期没回家了？  
-嗯，回来说是要给我找个小妈。  
-你什么看法？  
-没看法啊，家里有了个做饭的人而已。  
-...  
-我妈不就是被这种夜不归宿的工作狂逼走的？天天在家做饭打扫卫生，和保姆有什么区别。走了好，小妈来了也好。  
-你爸天天不回家，你小妈一个人住你爸那么大的房子不得吓死。  
-他应该住我这吧，还有好多空房间。  
-...那你啥时候能见到你小妈啊？  
-我爸说明天。  
-？？？  
-明天到学校再说吧。  
-好。

周五放学的路意外地很漫长，任昌均一路踢着石子，虽然自己平时对这种事情没什么所谓，也预料到了总有一天父亲会再找一个小妈，但是心里总有种没来由的窝火。他伸手扯了扯校服领带。  
这种烦躁在看到家站在家门口的人之后瞬间烟消云散。他突如其来的小妈是个很标准的东方美人，黑发白皮，窄窄的肩膀罩着一件松松垮垮的灰色高领毛衣，朝着走来的高中生生涩地笑着，任由微风把他的刘海吹乱。  
像玫瑰一样脆弱又美丽，明知道会被刺伤却还是想把它摘下。  
这是任昌均对他的第一印象。  
从今天起他就是这孩子的小妈了，只比任昌均大不到五岁的小妈。  
看到他这么笑，任昌均感觉自己的心好像突然被什么挠了一下，不是个好兆头，但介于初次见面，只好笑笑掩饰自找的尴尬。  
“昌均欢迎回家。”甜美的长相，意外是个烟嗓。  
任昌均微微欠身向他的小妈打了招呼，侧身进门了。

小妈叫李玟赫，只比他大五岁，也不知道怎么想的会嫁给孙贤祐。但不可置否，李玟赫是个美人，温顺又可爱，骨子里却浸着一股和刘基贤的洒脱截然不同的媚态。  
新的女主人就这么突如其来地进入了任昌均的生活。白天回家的时候李玟赫总是贴心地问他想吃什么玩什么，甚至还陪他打游戏，但是同时也小心保持着不温不火的距离。自打李玟赫搬进来之后，孙贤祐回来的频率明显变高了，任昌均偶尔起夜时还能听见些许细碎的呻吟，有时候是从卧室传来，有时候是客厅或厨房，短促而娇媚，和他平时的烟嗓截然不同。任昌均当然知道这是在干什么，只是随着时间推移，他开始忍不住幻想李玟赫做爱时的模样。他渐渐起了坏心眼，在他们做爱的时候故意制造出声响，掉下一本书或摆件，吓得隔壁人赶紧隐忍住声音，却显得更加欲盖弥彰。

孙贤祐对于李玟赫的热情不出所料地在他新婚的第三个月渐渐退去，也因为年底公司业务繁忙而愈加频繁地夜不归宿。李玟赫似乎也没有丝毫不愉快，总是在孙贤祐出门前踮起脚尖亲吻丈夫的脸颊，笑盈盈地和他说加油。这些场景被任昌均悄悄记录在眼睛里，然后化成丁点火星噼啪作响，也悄悄点燃了内心的某些东西。  
小孩子的恶作剧变本加厉。时常以递水端盘子为借口悄悄用指尖擦过李玟赫细嫩的手掌；偷偷解开围裙绑带再以暧昧地姿势帮忙系上；擦肩而过时在李玟赫耳边吹气惹得他耳根通红；打游戏累了靠在他的身上，在他颈窝撒娇似的蹭半天再压低嗓音说一句“小妈身上好香。”时间久了，李玟赫似乎也在给他似有若无的回应，他从一开始手足无措的闪躲到现在面色通红地嗔怪他，挠得任昌均心里更痒痒。他好像喜欢上了自己的小妈。

平安夜，放着寒假的任昌均和李周宪约着去打了电动，孙轩宇依旧没有回家。  
李玟赫在晚餐的时候喝了几杯红酒。  
看着落地窗外的夜景和漫天飞舞的雪花，他想到了一年前平安夜的酒吧里与孙贤祐发生的种种，漂亮的酒吧老板和醉酒的客人，还有门口摆着“清理中”的昏暗的洗手间。  
他算是趁人之危，在孙贤祐前一段的感情裂缝中乘虚而入，因为孙贤祐似乎没有爱过刘基贤，所以在与刘基贤离婚后的几个月本着负责的态度把自己娶进家门，酒吧也由孙贤祐安排人管理着，不需要天天上班。  
可这又算什么呢？连只金丝雀都算不上。  
他自嘲地笑了笑，看着杯底的几滴红酒，起身去柜子里翻出瓶瓶罐罐，调了一杯去年今夜含着私心把朗姆酒偷偷换成百加得151调给孙贤祐的广岛冰茶。  
他默默看着窗外，雪停了，可是他却感觉比看到雪花纷飞时还要眩晕。  
十二点的闹铃响了，李玟赫突然想起了孙贤祐的儿子还没回家，于是慌忙给他发了短信，对方秒回了一句“在路上了。”  
屋里有点闷，李玟赫把浴衣的领口敞开了一点，把杯中剩下的几口酒喝完了，留下冰块和玻璃杯碰撞的声音在餐厅回响。  
他蜷缩在沙发上等着任昌均回家，他闭上眼睛却怎么也睡不着，脑子里乱乱的。  
他名义上的儿子只比他小五岁，剥去母子关系他其实是任昌均的哥哥。这个早熟的小孩已经对他明示暗示了好几个月，他现在因为乐在其中而感到罪恶。比起孙贤祐，任昌均更是他的理想型，年下的小狼崽用他成熟冷静的表象包裹着顽劣幼稚的坏心眼，撩拨得李玟赫深陷其中。

任昌均到家了，门口窸窣的纸袋声让李玟赫当即决定装睡。

“小妈？“脚步声逐渐靠近，“怎么在这就睡着了，会感冒的啊。”任昌均把给李玟赫的礼物放在一边，轻手轻脚地走到沙发边蹲下。  
任昌均端详着李玟赫的睡颜，忍不住拨开他的刘海在眉间落下一个吻。  
李玟赫的心脏快要跳出喉咙。  
“要不是我爸在，我早就开始追你了，”任昌均沉默许久后冷不丁冒出这么一句，像是故意说给谁听，“李玟赫我喜欢你，你都知道的吧。”  
“我爸这几天都不会回家的。”这句像是自言自语。  
还好刚刚喝了酒，他应该看不出来我脸红。感觉自己耳朵发烫的李玟赫如是想。  
“你也喜欢我对吧。”上一秒这么想着，下一秒就被揭穿，“别装睡了李玟赫，我知道你醒着。”  
李玟赫闭着眼睛翻了个白眼，嘟囔着起身，“早熟的小孩就是这点不好...”

话音未落，任昌均就在李玟赫的嘴角落下一吻。  
“你喜欢我。” 这是个陈述句。李玟赫主动含住了任昌均的嘴唇表示同意。  
两个人的姿势暧昧极了，额头相贴，鼻尖轻轻蹭着对方，李玟赫的手伸进了任昌均的外衣里，温热的手指轻轻抚摸着小孩的腰。任昌均的大腿抵在李玟赫的双腿之间，感受到了浴衣下越来越硬的某个部位。他想伸手解开浴衣的带子，却被李玟赫拦住了。  
“别急嘛小处男。”他转身把任昌均压在身下，从他的鼻尖开始一路向下吻去。  
“看不出来，身材还挺好。”李玟赫惊喜地笑着，在任昌均的胸肌上留下几个吻痕，隔着裤子揉捏着身下人勃起的硬物，惹得他的小狼崽呼吸加重。  
“小妈可以看看，我的尺寸也挺好的。”李玟赫细碎的小动作像星星之火，任昌均忍不住伸手拉开牛仔裤拉链掏出了完全勃起的性器，然后用龟头磨蹭着他湿润的嘴唇。  
李玟赫眼里含着一汪春水，看着任昌均的脸，把他的性器仔细舔过后努力吞下。  
“小妈真厉害...”父亲年轻美丽的再婚妻子正衣衫不整地跪在面前给自己口交，任昌均伸手捏住李玟赫的下巴在他嘴里抽送起来。高频深喉带来的窒息感和呕吐感让李玟赫流出生理泪水，他呜呜地叫着想把肉棒吐出来，每一声呻吟都连同嘴角的津液呼之欲出，而后被任昌均用另一个深喉尽数塞了回去。  
不知过了多久，直到李玟赫下巴酸到不行才从中挣脱出来。  
“哈...昌均...歇一会儿...下巴酸...”他泪汪汪地喘着粗气，嘴上却贪心地有一下没一下地玩弄着湿漉漉的龟头。  
“可是你明明还想吃。”任昌均伸手拨开李玟赫额前被汗水打湿的头发，又扶着性器轻轻抽打李玟赫的脸颊。  
浑身粉红的李玟赫一颦一笑都无比勾人，他再一次把面前的性器吞入口中，左手扶着任昌均的大腿，右手手指探向了股间瘙痒了许久的穴。  
任昌均抓着他的头发把他死死钉在胯间，在一阵泄愤似的抽插之后射在了李玟赫喉咙的最深处。  
想喘气儿的李玟赫被精液呛得直咳嗽，嘴角挂着白色的粘稠努力喘着气站起身，假装生气地瞪了任昌均一眼，“不知轻重的坏小孩。”  
任昌均也从沙发上站起，抱起身前人向餐桌走去。李玟赫的腿缠着任昌均的腰，两人的私处紧紧贴在一起，没过多久他感觉到任昌均的下面又要抬头。  
他把李玟赫放在了餐桌上。浴衣松散地挂在他的肩膀上，腰上的系带也摇摇欲坠。  
“小妈，我没吃晚饭，”小狼崽一脸委屈，眼睛里却暗暗闪着危险的光。他把头埋在李玟赫汗津津的起伏的胸口，偏过头含住了他胸口浅色的肉粒，“这里，有奶喝吗？”  
“没...没有！”李玟赫被突如其来的荤话冲得头晕，下意识伸手想推开任昌均，可是被小孩钳住了手腕。任昌均舔咬啃弄着李玟赫的乳头，爽得他的性器前端不停流水，滴在餐桌上。  
他低头吻着小孩的发旋，“昌均啊...下面帮我舔舔吧...好痒...”  
任昌均这回乖乖听话，单膝跪着，把头埋在李玟赫大开的双腿之间，毫无章法地用力舔弄着李玟赫粉色的后穴，直到李玟赫用细若蚊吟的声音说让他进来。  
直到任昌均真正进入他的身体之前，李玟赫都没有意识到处男开荤是一件多么可怕的事情。当任昌均缓缓把整根性器没入李玟赫的穴口，等不及李玟赫适应就开始拉着他细瘦的脚踝，在他身体里横冲直撞。  
“嘶——好痛...任昌均你轻点...啊...”他报复似地一口咬在任昌均的肩膀上，之后身体里的性器就狠狠碾过了某个敏感点，让他的呻吟变了调。  
“是这里吗？”任昌均把李玟赫白皙的双腿架到了自己肩上，开始朝着那个点发起攻势。  
李玟赫舒服得浑身颤抖，不知所措的双手只好缠上任昌均的脖子，对方也俯下身舔弄着他的耳廓，炽热的鼻息快要把他灼伤。  
“小妈...好舒服。” 任昌均一边在他耳畔低语着直白幼稚的称呼，一边用力揉捏着李玟赫充满弹性的臀肉。  
明明经历过许多次性爱，李玟赫此时却像条快要被快感溺毙的鱼。他闭上眼睛不去看任昌均的脸，可是黏糊糊的身体撞击的闷响和他“小妈”“小妈”的称呼无时不刻提醒着李玟赫，他正敞开双腿，被他的继子操得快要疯掉。  
任昌均就这这个姿势把他李玟赫了起来，后者慌忙抱紧了任昌均的脖子生怕自己掉下去，身体里的性器也因此埋得更深。  
听着耳边细碎隐忍的呻吟，任昌均的手愈发变本加厉地揉着怀里人被捏到发红的臀肉，“玟赫啊，舒服吗？”  
“唔...没大没小...啊...”李玟赫刚想反驳，屁股上却结结实实地挨了一巴掌，不痛，但是巴掌很响，羞得李玟赫颤抖着缩了缩后穴，之后又挨了几回更用力的抽插。  
“玟赫，玟赫...别忍着了，”任昌均亲了亲李玟赫的鼻尖，“叫出来吧，很好听。”  
像得到了许可似的，压抑许久的呻吟终于倾泻而出，李玟赫几声媚叫让任昌均差点没忍住。  
“昌均啊，别停下，快点...”李玟赫像是被快感冲得神志不清，“好舒服...再快点操我...要射了...”  
小狼崽像是得到了莫大的鼓励，紧紧抱着李玟赫一下下插入到最深处。  
“昌均啊...昌均操的我好舒服...哈啊...”李玟赫惊叫抽搐着射了出来，可是还没能等他喘口气，任昌均就把他反剪双手按到餐桌上以后入的姿势开始了下一轮。  
李玟赫不得不承认，这个小孩在性爱上实在天赋过人，或者说他预谋已久，换着各种姿势把他操射了两三次，终于也射在了他的体内。  
腿软的李玟赫靠在任昌均身上，收不住的精液顺着细长的双腿流下，两个人赤身裸体在餐桌旁接吻。

“现在吃饱了吗我们昌均啊。” 李玟赫沙哑着嗓子道。  
“吃饱了，谢谢小妈款待。”饱餐一顿的小狼崽笑出了酒窝，“小妈，圣诞节快乐。”  
“你也是。”李玟赫伸手捏了捏小孩的脸。  
“啊对了，给你的圣诞节礼物。”任昌均拿过放在一边地上的纸袋和刚刚脱下的浴衣一把塞给李玟赫，“衣服穿上，别感冒了。”  
拆开包装，李玟赫又惊又喜，“你怎么知道我喜欢鲸鱼？”  
那是一个水晶球，里面是一只遨游在蓝色玫瑰花田上空的鲸鱼。  
“不知道，路上捡的。”小孩别过脸去假装系皮带。  
李玟赫被他的反应逗笑了，拽着他的手腕把他带到了自己房间，“昌均给的礼物要好好收着，你说放哪比较好？”  
“随便，是给你的礼物，你自己定。”  
“就放在床头吧。” 李玟赫放好水晶球，转过身在任昌均的脸颊落下一个吻。  
“那我的圣诞礼物呢？”小狼拉住他的手腕使坏地问。  
“啊呀不知道诶，我忘记准备了，抱歉喔昌均。”李玟赫假装惊讶的语气，手上却主动脱下了五分钟前刚刚穿上的浴袍。

“那小妈只好把自己送给昌均了，不知道昌均会不会喜欢？”


End file.
